The present invention relates to a printer including a printer head carriage such as an ink jet system printer, a discharge type printer and a wire dot printer and, more particularly, to a paper edge detection system in a printer including a travelling printer head.
Recently, a word processing system has been developed. The word processing system generally employs a printer system having a travelling printer head. In such a word processing system, it is required that the printing operation is conducted in a predetermined format even when the recording paper is changed. Further, the size of the recording paper is not fixed. Thus, in such a word processing system, it is strictly required that the recording paper is accurately set at a predetermined position in order to ensure the printing of the predetermined format. If the recording paper is not set at the predetermined position, a clean printing can not be ensured even when the printing operation is conducted in accordance with the predetermined print format.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a control system for ensuring an accurate format printing in a printer employing a travelling printer head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper edge detection system in an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a paper edge detection system is provided for detecting, especially, the left edge of the recording paper inserted into a printer system. A printer control system functions to determine the left print margin after the paper edge detection system develops the detection signal and, therefore, an accurate format printing is ensured even when the recording paper is not set at a predetermined position.